


Cohabitation

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tobirama realizes that somehow, Kagami started living with him without Tobirama noticing.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous





	Cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to adolescentlycan, and the idea of Tobirama accidentally moving Kagami into his home without realizing until someone comes looking for Kagami at Tobirama's house came up. So here's the fic I promised!

Working with Madara isn't as difficult as herding cats, but it's a close second. The notes he leaves are incomprehensible, and his explanations in person are little better. His tendency to disappear and reappear whenever it's least convenient for Tobirama is maddening.

It's a testament to how far he's driven Tobirama that when Tobirama senses someone outside the door to his home, he assumes Madara has remembered that he can't do what he wants without Tobirama’s help and, rather than answering politely, uses hiraishin.

“No more running,” he snaps, grabbing Madara by the front of his shirt. “You're helping me finish this proposal right now.”

The man he grabbed blinks at him in confusion. “Um, Tobirama-sama?”

Tobirama blinks back.

“Saru.” He clears his throat and releases his former student. “I wasn't expecting you.”

Expression melting into amusement, Saru says, “I guess not.”

Hashirama makes a similar face when he's considering a joke at Tobirama's expense. Saru is more careful than Hashirama, but he's in his thirties now. He hasn't been Tobirama’s student for more than half his life. They're on more equal footing, and he's gotten comfortable taking liberties.

“Why are you here?” Tobirama asks, crossing his arms.

Sobering, Saru says, “Kagami promised to spar with me today.”

“And?”

“And he's late, and I want to start.”

Tobirama waits for an actual explanation, but Saru doesn't offer one.

“You realize this is my home, don't you, Saru?”

“Of course.”

“Why would you look for Kagami here?”

Saru frowns.

Tobirama frowns back.

Saru frowns harder.

“Was he not in his apartment?” Tobirama prompts. If he takes over the conversation, maybe Saru will give him some answers.

“I… don't know. I didn't check.”

“So you came here before you checked where he lives. Is that right?” Face reddening, Saru nods, and Tobirama sighs. “You're the smartest student I ever had, but you make spectacular leaps sometimes. Why would you assume that Kagami is here?”

Saru ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck. “I haven't been to his apartment in months because he's always been here.”

Tobirama shakes his head. “Well, he isn't now. Unless he isn't at home, I have other Uchihas to attend to.”

Without waiting for an answer he doesn't need, Tobirama returns to his desk.

He feels Saru’s chakra move away, headed toward the communal apartments.

When he checks, Kagami’s chakra is where Tobirama would expect it to be. It hums steadily, beating like a second pulse in time with Tobirama’s own.

Inexplicably agitated, Tobirama gets to his feet.

There are a few yoga poses he finds relaxing, and with a deep breath, he puts his palms together and begins.

He goes through his preferred routine twice, but despite the satisfying ache, he can't shake off the welcome bust of energy.

A drink, perhaps. Not sake- it's too early, and he needs to think clearly- but water would do.

On the way to the kitchen, he nearly trips over a pair of slippers.

They're Kagami’s, of course. He’s usually a thoughtful guest, but he has a habit of leaving his slippers in odd places instead of in their place in the genkan.

Tobirama reaches down to return them to their place, only to freeze part way.

Their place.

Several thoughts strike Tobirama at once, but before he can work through them, he has to check his home.

He drops the slippers as he glances up.

There are several jackets on the rack that are too short to be Tobirama’s and a matching bright green running hat and vest he'd never wear.

He checks the kitchen next. The refrigerator has far more red meat than Tobirama would eat on his own. Even factoring in Hashirama and Madara, as well as Izuna, none of them is fond of beef. The brightly colored bento boxes on the counter are Kagami’s, as is the delicate tea set hidden out of sight in a cabinet. The set belonged to Kagami’s mother, but it migrated here when Tobirama needed a set for a visiting dignitary he'd been tasked with entertaining. Kagami never seemed to remember to take it back, so Tobirama had tucked it away for safekeeping. It was only practical.

He leaves the kitchen.

On the way to his bedroom, Tobirama spots his favorite blanket on the sofa, spread out messily instead of folded and laid over the back. Kagami was here last night; he must have forgotten to put the blanket away again.

The sofa itself is more luxurious than anything Tobirama would have bought for himself, but he bought it because Kagami likes to nap and he was clearly taken with this model. He would use it more than Tobirama, so his comfort was a more important factor.

A feeling Tobirama doesn't want to name claws up his throat.

He dodges it by ducking into the bedroom and walking right into the bathroom.

The outer shower curtain is new- Kagami had complained about feeling like an exhibitionist when he showered without a curtain that completely hid him from view, and he uses Tobirama’s shower often enough that despite Tobirama not caring, buying one had seemed like a reasonable use of money.

Pushing the curtain to the side, Tobirama finds only one bottle of body wash, but there are two bottles of different shampoos next to it.

In the corner, Kagami’s dirty clothes are mixed with Tobirama’s in the hamper. Communal laundromats charge more than necessary, and Tobirama’s washer and dryer are more than adequate. Kagami shouldn't waste money.

On the sink, the bottle of hand soap has a foaming pump, which Tobirama wouldn't normally bother with, and in the cabinet above are two toothbrushes.

Backpedaling calmly, Tobirama opens the door to his bedroom.

There are three pillows on the bed, and the two stacked neatly on Kagami’s side have been there for months.

Kagami has a side of the bed.

On Tobirama's side, there's a large box of condoms he never used to have enough sex to justify buying and a couple bottles of lubricant. They're all Kagami’s preferred brand, from the basic formula they reach for every time to the novelty ones. They're all more expensive than the cheap formula Tobirama used when it was just him.

When he opens them, Tobirama finds that his closet and dresser have multiple sets of clothes he couldn't fit into. One drawer has the clothes Kagami sleeps in, which includes a shirt Tobirama hasn't worn in months because he couldn't find it.

Tobirama sits down on the foot of the bed.

How did this happen?

Why didn't he notice?

Does Kagami know?

Unable to answer any of these questions on their own, Tobirama decides to look at them like he would any mystery.

The first step is to work out when this began, he reasons. Kagami hasn't always lived here, so something must have changed.

He casts his mind back, running over his days until he comes across a memory without any sign of Kagami or his things.

He has to go back longer than he would have thought.

Moving forward from that point and comparing how much of the things in his house are his and how many aren't, he decides he began almost-cohabitating with Kagami more than six months ago.

It started as pragmatism.

Having the lubricant Kagami prefers is practical and a matter of course. Keeping a toothbrush for Kagami when it became clear that Kagami was going to stay over was natural. It was hygienic, just as the shampoo is.

Just as reserving space for Kagami’s clothing is.

Just as having a side of the bed is.

But the blanket isn't practical. Tobirama doesn't fold it anymore, he realizes, because Kagami likes to nap with it, and he naps whenever he comes over. The amount of food Tobirama bought simply because Kagami likes it isn't practical.

Even factoring in Kagami’s missions, he doesn't come over every day. He doesn't stay the night every time either; they might have sex or they might not. Sometimes he just checks on Tobirama or brings a meal to share. He lures Tobirama over to the sofa and lies down with him until Tobirama takes the nap Kagami wants him to, then leaves when they wake up.

When Kagami is away on missions, Tobirama is fine. He sleeps well and doesn't make mistakes at work. No one has complained about his behavior changing. He enjoys being on his own at times; Kagami's presence, as welcome as it can be, can wear on him.

The house can begin to feel empty, though, like the room he shared with his brothers after Itama and Kawarama died and Hashirama wanted to have nothing to do with him.

He accepted that loneliness would be part of his life when his father told him it was his duty to do whatever was necessary for Hashirama. Kagami has said that was unfair, but Kagami isn't the second son of a clan at war. Fairness doesn't come into it. Sacrifice is inevitable, and Hashirama and their clan is more important. It's more important than Hashirama's own feelings. If being estranged from each other is the price of building what Hashirama wants, then Tobirama will pay it without hesitation.

Trying to explain that to Kagami is impossible, as it is with Hashirama. He doesn't get angry anymore; he just takes Tobirama’s hand and holds it too tightly.

A long time ago, Tobirama’s mother held his hand like that. It's been so long since then, he'd forgotten until Kagami started doing it. Tobirama doesn't need to be comforted anymore, but if Kagami feels better doing it, he doesn't mind.

It's nice, Tobirama thinks, that Kagami wants to make him hurt less. It's unnecessary, but it's still… pleasant.

No one is immune to the Uchihas’ sentimentality.

Letting himself lie back, Tobirama closes his eyes and pictures his life entirely without Kagami.

It isn't difficult, but the longer he considers it, the more certain he becomes that he would be worse off. He could bear the loneliness, as he's borne everything else. He wouldn't become a hermit or waste away.

But he would be less happy.

With Kagami, he has happiness that can be lost.

And what about Kagami himself? Has their relationship added to his happiness? Can he really remain happy with a man ten years older than he is, who isn't warm or charming? Is he aware that he's been slowly moving into Tobirama’s home?

Does he want to?

Tobirama is still trying to find answers when he feels the hum of Kagami’s chakra at the edge of his awareness. He doesn't follow it; he isn't actively kneading chakra, so Kagami will be here soon.

As he thinks that, he hears the door open and the sounds of Kagami taking his shoes off in the genkan.

“I'm home!” Kagami calls. “Have you seen my slip- Oh, there they are.”

Tobirama fights the reflex to welcome him home.

When did it become a reflex?

Kagami shuffles through the house. “Tobirama? Are you here?”

Tobirama stares at the ceiling.

“Tobirama! Where are y- There you are!” Kagami trots over from the doorway and comes to stand in front of him. “You didn't say anything, so I was worried. Did something happen?”

“In a way.”

“Can you give me a little more detail? I’m not sure how to take that.”

“I had a realization, and I don't know what to do with it.”

Kagami makes a quiet, thoughtful sound.

A moment later, the mattress dips as Kagami kneels over him.

“What did you realize?”

Habit tells Tobirama to put his hands on Kagami’s hips. He ignores it.

“Do you know that you live here?”

Kagami stops breathing, and in the fear that flashes across his face, Tobirama sees confirmation.

“You have clothes here,” he continues. “The refrigerator has food I don't eat. I bought a sofa you'd like because I knew you'd spend more time on it than I would.”

Kagami closes his eyes.

“I've used more condoms this year than I did in my entire life previous.” Tobirama sighs. The bar for that is low. “You have a side of the bed. We eat together and sleep together. We've shared shared showers. I make okayu when you're sick, and you help me dress when my arms can't rotate enough.

“We were at a party last week, and when you said you were ready to go home, I brought you here. You didn't correct me.”

“Hiruzen told me he'd run into you when he came looking for me,” Kagami says, opening his eyes. Is this what you were thinking about?”

“It is.”

“Are you angry?”

Tobirama shakes his head. “No.”

“But you aren't happy.”

“I’m not unhappy.”

Giving in, Tobirama lets himself reach up and lay his hands on the backs of Kagami's thighs. 

“I didn't notice,” Tobirama tells him. “It's been months, and I only realized this is more than practicality because of Saru.”

“He mentioned that he ran into you because he came here first.”

Kagami doesn't ask anything else, and the two of them just watch each other until Kagami finally says, “My lease will be up at the end of the month.”

Tobirama feels his hands tighten. “I see.”

“I like my apartment and my landlord. Not so much that I haven't considered other places I might go, but I wouldn't mind staying there.”

“But?”

“Are you really going to make me ask? I know you value your space, Tobirama.”

His face is turning pink.

“As we've seen, I also value practicality.” Tobirama traces the line of Kagami's thigh down to his knee then up again. “Paying rent when you spend most of your time in my home isn't practical.”

Kagami nods, but his smile isn't as wide as it should be. He should be happy.

So why…

Of course.

“I enjoy your company,” Tobirama tells him. “Before you moved in, this was merely the place where I ate and slept. If I had a lot of work, I would also do that here. With you, however, I’ve found that I want to do other things. I don't spend all my waking hours working.”

It shouldn't be so difficult to say what he thinks, but he has to push himself to say, “It's better for me when you're here.” He pushes himself further. “I… want you to move in if that would make you happy.”

Finally, Kagami’s lips lift in the smile Tobirama likes best.

“It would make me very happy.”

Kagami lowers his head for a kiss, and Tobirama meets him in the middle. Kagami smiles into it and the next. He doesn't lower his head as far for the one after that, so Tobirama stretches up to meet him.

Kagami keeps pulling away, but his smile gets wider each time, so Tobirama keeps chasing him.

It isn't until Tobirama is sitting upright with Kagami’s knees across his lap that he realizes he wasn't paying attention.

“What are you-”

Kagami pulls Tobirama close, laying Tobirama’s head on his chest and wrapping his arms around him in a hug so tight it hurts.

“Letting an Uchiha live with you is dangerous, you know,” he tells the top of Tobirama’s head. “We’re messy and distracting, and even though we’ll do it if you tell us we have to, we’ll never want to move out. So you're going to be stuck me until you're sick of me. Are you sure you want that?”

Tobirama has spent enough time with Kagami and watched Madara do whatever he's doing with Hashirama to have realized that their threats double as confessions.

“You'll be stuck with me, too,” he points out. “I’m not an easy roommate to have.”

“I know. You're impossible to deal with sometimes.”

Kagami isn't wrong. “You won't have somewhere else to cool down in private if you give up your apartment. You'll have to deal with more gossip and accusations. Our situation is complex.”

Humming to himself, Kagami kisses the top of Tobirama’s head. “I've been thinking about living with you for a while. I’ve already gone through my list of pros and cons, and every time, the pros are better. So it's up to you.”

Tobirama tilts his head back and meets Kagami’s eyes. “I told you, didn't I? I want you to move in.”

Kagami's grin is so wide it must hurt, but he kisses Tobirama sweetly.

Right before he pushes Tobirama onto his back again.

He kisses Tobirama hard after that. He pulls at Tobirama’s lip with his teeth and yanks Tobirama’s shirt over his head. He can't seem to keep his hands still; they trace every dip and ridge across Tobirama’s chest and down his belly.

Tobirama pushes at the waistband of Kagami’s pants, but Kagami, in true backwards Uchiha fashion, drops his hips down onto Tobirama’s thigh.

Thinking fast, Tobirama grabs Kagami’s ass. “Kagami.”

Pausing with his face in Tobirama’s neck, Kagami asks. “What is it?”

“I need you to do something.”

“If this is about the laundry, I already told you I’d wash everything tonight. I'll do the sheets at the same time, so can we please-”

“It's about your slippers.”

Kagami pulls back. “My what?”

“You left your slippers in the hall instead of in the genkan,” Tobirama explains. “You aren't wearing them now, so you must have left them there.”

“Are you really stopping things  _ now _ to tell me to put my slippers away?”

Tobirama nods and pulls Kagami back up by the waistband.

“You did this on purpose.” Kagami rubs his hands over his face. “Fine. But you owe me.”

“I'll make it worth your while.”

“How?”

Tobirama lets Kagami see him smirk. “It's a surprise.”

“A good one?”

“There's only one way to find out.”

Kagami stares at him for a long moment, then bounds away.

Tobirama hears his feet pounding on the floor as Kagami tears through the house.

The bag in the bottom of the only drawer they don't share was meant for a different day, but this feels like the right time to let Kagami open it.

He's barely managed to shut the drawer and stand upright when Kagami reaches the doorway. He hops onto the bed from there and lands on the edge. He balances there, breathing hard and looking down at Tobirama with all the grandiosity every Uchiha carries.

It's a ridiculous sight, especially on such an unassuming man, but as Tobirama makes his way over, his chest is tight with affection.

Kagami doesn't step down, so Tobirama sets his gift on the bed and tilts his head back.

“Welcome home, Kagami.”

The grandiosity drains from Kagami in a second. He lays his hands on Tobirama's shoulders and leans in for a kiss. 

When he straightens up, he says in a soft voice, “So this is how it feels. I think I prefer being shorter.”

“I can help with that.”

Without looking away, Tobirama tugs on Kagami’s calves. Kagami falls backwards with a yelp, and Tobirama follows, crawling up the bed to kneel over him. 

“Better?”

Kagami runs his hands up Tobirama’s chest. “You're going to help me move, right?”

“Of course.”

“We should get Hiruzen a thank you gift. What would he like?”

“I couldn't say, but I have something for you.” Tobirama picks up the bag. “I'd been thinking about giving this to you for a while. Giving it to you now feels appropriate.”

Kagami takes it from him and rips into the bag, then yanks the top off the box inside.

Eyes wide, he asks, “Is this-”

“A key, yes.”

“To your house?”

“To our house,” Tobirama corrects. “It is.”

“And you were going to give this to me before I lived here?” Kagami asks. “To look after your plants?”

Tobirama coughs. “I’d thought you would like to be able to come and go as you pleased.”

Kagami lifts his head and kisses him. “I don't want to leave, but since I have to, this key is going to get a lot of use.” He kisses Tobirama again. “Thank you, Tobirama.”

“Don't thank me until we've lived together.”

Kagami doesn't try to reassure him, and Tobirama presses him into the mattress to kiss him again.

They kiss until Kagami pushes him back.

“As much as I want to keep doing this, I’m hungry.”

He smiles, and Tobirama shakes his head fondly.

“Let's go. I bought something for you.”

He sits up and slips off the bed. He holds out his hands, and Kagami takes them. He smiles as Tobirama pulls him to his feet.

He keeps one hand in Tobirama’s, and Tobirama feels himself smile as they walk to the kitchen.

Kagami has already been living here, but the house feels more alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
